


make these memories for ourselves

by cabinbythesea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Road Trips, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinbythesea/pseuds/cabinbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, and Christmas. What's better than that?</p>
<p>(Basically, the holidays with the power couple of the century).</p>
            </blockquote>





	make these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: fiction/don't own anyone or anything. also made up where their families lived so
> 
> hope you enjoy this mess that i wrote very quickly and sorry that it's late but i felt like i needed to post a holiday fic so :-)

**24 December**

Louis wakes on his twenty fourth day of birth with his fiance's mouth wrapped around his cock, so his day definitely starts out the best of anyone's, he thinks.

Harry looks pretty as ever after he gets Louis off, crawling back up Louis' body to kiss him sweet. "Happy birthday," he giggles across Louis' lips. 

Louis smiles into the kiss, too, hiking Harry up closer by the bum, swallowing Harry's surprised squeal. "Definitely a happy birthday," Louis agrees. "Can't wait to spend it all with you."

Harry smiles wide at that, leans down to kiss the corner of Louis' mouth. "Me too. Can't believe I'm dating someone as old as my grandpa."

"Oi!" Louis flips them over, causing Harry to bark out a laugh. "I wold like to think that my age just makes me even more, what do you call it,  _daddy material?_ " He's teasing Harry, aims to see the slightly embarrassed blush of his cheeks.

"You're plenty daddy," Harry assures, looping his arms around Louis' neck. "And we don't even have kids yet."

Louis laughs at that, leans down to touch their noses. "Soon, yeah?"

Harry's eyes gloss over for a second, most likely thinking about having little runs running around this beautiful home they've built.

"Soon," Harry confirms.

 

Harry leads Louis to the kitchen for breakfast and they make pancakes with festive sprinkles on top. It's probably the best pancake Louis' ever eaten, and no matter how hard he tries, Louis' basically useless in the kitchen. Although, he does help by sprinkling on the sprinkles and soaking them in probably _too_ much syrup.

(And if Louis eats Harry out against the counter top, Louis figures it's alright, because either way Harry will make it on the nice list, even if Louis himself doesn't. Harry's too nice for his own good, really, even if he does partake in unsanitary kitchen activities on the day of Jesus' birth).

 

They snuggle on the couch with hot coco and  _Elf_ playing on the television. They've got to head to Louis' mum's soon, them spending Louis' birthday and Christmas Eve with Louis' mum and sisters. Louis' mum's house isn't too far from their own, which is good, seeing as Louis gets to see his sisters frequently. On Christmas morning, they'll drive the few hours to Anne's to spend the night on Christmas, them being able to spend a few days with Harry's family that they don't get to see as often as they'd like. It's a good system that works between the two families, thankfully.

While getting ready side by side in the bathroom, Harry's playing Christmas tunes off of Pandora. Frankly, Louis is over Christmas music, but Harry is one of those people who yearns to hear it every time the season comes around. Louis' about to throw the damn bluetooth speaker in the bathtub and turn the water on, but he can't really bring himself to do that once he sees Harry strolling over in just his undies and a Santa hat (where did he even find that?) serenading  _Santa Baby_ to him.

 

The drive to Jay's is filled with even more festive tunes mixed with Harry's deep drawl of singing along. Louis has to admit, he can't help but join in on  _The Little Drummer Boy._ That song is his  _shit_.

Harry catches on to this.

"I knew it! Another Christmas and you  _still_ can't resist this song." Harry looks proud of himself for catching him, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"It's a  _classic,_ " Louis defends, steering up to his old childhood home.

Harry rolls his eyes, but leans over the dash to kiss his cheek anyway. "Literally every Christmas song is a classic, Lou nice try."

Louis watches him as he unbuckles and exits the car, skipping up the front walkway without him.

 

They eat till their stomachs feel like balloons with too much air in them.

The younger girls play with Harry's hair while everyone's watching Christmas movies, a tradition that the family does every Christmas Eve. Although, the girls and the younger twins get shuffled off to upstairs with Jay, having to take their baths before bed. There's also the exchanging of presents before they all say their goodbyes, even though Phoebe isn't too happy about it, stomping her foot and all, but once Daisy reassures her that they need to be quick and into bed before Santa comes, she's running up the stairs.

Harry and Louis are sat on the couch, Harry's legs over Louis'. Harry wants nothing more than to move himself into Louis' lap, dig his nose into his neck and breathe him in, the smell of Christmas cookies and Louis' aftershave being his favorite. He deems it inappropriate, though, figuring that Dan and the two older girls wouldn't appreciate it that much.

So Harry just holds his hand instead, displaying his palm face up, tracing over the creases there.

Louis' watching him with interest, eyes cast downward. It's dark in the room, everyone being focused on the movie, so Harry finds it acceptable when he whispers, "Did you know that I can read palms?"

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle against his ear and Fiz looks over to them, simply giving them with a knowing smile before looking back to the movie.

"Can you, now?"

Harry feels Louis' nose pressed into his hair, brushing against his scalp and he smiles. "Yeah. This line right here," Harry traces the crease between Louis' thumb and pointer, "means that you'll have lots and lots of money."

Louis chuckles again because Harry, along with the rest of the world, knows that he already has a lot of money, being in a famous band and all. "That's always convenient."

"Very," Harry agrees. Harry loves spoiling his family, seeing as he's in the same boat as Louis, he knows that Louis loves doing the same. "This one," Harry runs his finger over a line in the center of Louis' palm. "This one represents eternal love. 'S means you'll not only possess love, but give it forever."

When Louis doesn't answer, Harry looks up at him, just to see Louis looking fondly back at him. Louis tucks a wave behind Harry's ear with a soft smile grazing his lips. Harry wants to kiss him.

"As long as you're here, I don't think that one will be a problem to prove."

Harry looks at him for a few moments longer before turning away, not wanting to do something dumb like make out with him furiously in front of his family.

Louis must notice Harry's strange hesitancy, understanding why, obviously.

Louis sets a hand on Harry's thigh, squeezing gently before, "Harry and I are gonna go make some more hot coco. Does anyone want some?"

They all shake their heads, this time, even Dan sparing them a sideways glance, but still not saying anything. Louis knew he liked him for a reason.

Louis helps Harry up, leads him to the kitchen, only a room over from the lounge.

The first thing Louis does is push him against the counter, cupping Harry's jaw before kissing him deep. It's the breathless type of kiss and Louis swallows down Harry's sigh. Harry relaxes into him easily, arms going around Louis' neck to tangle with the short hairs there. Louis slides one hand down to the the dip of Harry's back, holding him against him.

Harry whines when Louis bites at his bottom lip, causing Harry to press against him that much harder.

"You're so beautiful," Louis whispers, still not wanting to disturb the others. He presses his thumb to Harry's bottom lip, now a darker pink shade. "When you do stuff like that it -" Louis shakes his head with a light laugh. "You just make my heart want to burst."

Harry figures he's talking about the palm reading thing, which was completely made up, obviously, but it still made Louis' heart soar, him finding Harry's mind so lovely.

"My heart burst years ago," Harry answers.

 

They head home around eleven, Louis being able to tell that his mum is getting tired.

"Oh, dear, you two can stay for as long as you want! I'll make some tea," Jay assures, already getting up.

"Mum, no," Louis laughs, stopping her with a hand on her arm. "It's quite alright."

"You've gotta be tired from all that cooking," Harry contributes, standing next to Louis, they're shoulders touching.

"I guess I can't keep you two forever. Anne's gotta have her fair share. I'm too fortunate with you living so close." She brings Louis into a hug first, then Harry, then both of them together, saying their goodbyes and thanks. They also wish Dan a merry Christmas, everyone else already having gone to sleep.

 

"Tell me the game plan, babe," Louis starts when they get ready for bed that night. The lights are already off, the two of them cuddled up in bed, one of Harry's legs across Louis' body and his head resting on his chest. Louis always wakes up with a mouthful of hair. He wouldn't change a thing.

"Should leave here by noon. That way, we'll get there around three," Harry constructs.

Louis kisses the top of his head. "Sounds good, even though we still haven't packed."

"Shit," Harry groans. "That means we have to get up by ten-thirty. Think you can manage?"

Even in the dark, Louis knows that Harry is glancing up at him mischievously.

"Oi, bugger off," Louis jabs his fingers into Harry's sides to make him jerk.

"Go to sleep, you loon," Harry pushes at his chest, Louis finally moving his hands back, one to card through Harry's hair (it helps him to fall asleep) and one placed to the bare expansion of his stomach. "Love you," he drops a kiss to Louis' chest, right where his heart is.

"Love you, angel."

 

**25 December**

They both end up sleeping through the alarm, awaking at eleven instead. Although, it still gives them enough time for packing, but more importantly, breakfast and showering.

Louis packs while Harry showers and vise versa, them then being able to spare another half an hour to make waffles.

Harry's sat on the counter, waiting for the waffle maker to ding, signaling that it's ready. Louis enters the kitchen, seeing Harry and stepping in between his spread thighs, lets his hands rest there.

"Well, merry Christmas to me," Louis comments on Harry's apparel. He's sporting a festive Santa hat and candy cane printed panties, only with a white t-shirt covering. Louis wants to eat him up, quite literally, but there's no time and Harry's  _teasing_ him.

"Merry Christmas," Harry giggles into his lips, arms wound around his neck.

"This a sneak peek for what's to come later?" Louis asks, hopeful. He runs his nose down Harry's cheek to his neck, pressing his lips to his pulse point.

"Maybe." Harry pushes himself closer, lets Louis mark him. "We've gotta get going though. Hurry up and eat!" He hops down from the counter, skimming Louis' wandering hands and goes back to their room, probably packing some last minute things.

Louis groans in frustration.

 

Harry sleeps most of the ride to Holmes Chapel, Louis had to reassure him that he would drive and that it's no trouble at all. Plus, watching Harry sleep is no hardship. Louis has trouble keeping his eyes on the road, too busy watching the gentle sweep of Harry's eyelashes.

Louis stops at a rest stop for gas and the loo. He shakes Harry awake with a hand on his thigh and the other massaging a hand through his curls. "Baby," Louis whispers, presses a kiss to the bottom of his ear. It kills Louis to have to wake him up, but he can't just leave him alone in the car sleeping by himself.

Harry whines low in his throat, stretches out to the best of his ability in the cramped car. He's rubbing his eyes all adorable like and Louis almost wants to take out his phone and capture this moment.

"I'll get gas, you get snacks?" Harry asks, eyes still droopy with sleep.

"You don't have to come in, love." Louis fixes his hair for him, moving it away from his eyes. Harry hums into the contact, closes his eyes even, enjoying Louis' fingers against his scalp. "Didn't want you to be asleep when I went in. Just to be safe."

Harry opens his eyes at that, smiling at Louis softly. He brings Louis in by the neck, touching their lips together lightly. "I love you," Harry grins. He's sappy when he wakes up, and Louis' heart isn't doing much better.

"Love you more, angel." Louis kisses his jaw.

"And I wanna come in with you. I've gotta pee, anyway." Harry stuffs his phone into his pocket, along with his wallet.

Louis holds his hand when they walk in the small store to choose snacks. It's not too risky because no ones's really here, not to mention they're passing through a town that seems to be the middle of no where. They both wear sunglasses just in case they get recognized.

 

The remaining two hours go by without stopping. Harry offers to drive, Louis declines, assuring him over and over that he doesn't mind.

Harry doesn't sleep any longer. He scrolls through his phone, updating Louis on the new trends that are going on with their fans.

"They still think I have a strange addiction to kale," Harry frowns. "Where did that even come from?"

Louis laughs, squeezes Harry's thigh with the hand that's been rested there throughout the majority of the ride. "Probably because you seem like the yoga and kale loving type, which, in their defense, you kind of are."

Harry scoffs. "Yeah, but I don't  _love_ kale. It doesn't taste all that good, it's just good for you, so I eat it," he shrugs.

"I feel so bad for you, living that way," Louis exaggerates. "How do you even put up with me?" Louis asks, seeing as he's more of the type to go for potato chips over veggie chips.

"You have a nice cock," Harry shrugs like it's obvious. Unfortunately for Harry, he's the worst at hiding his emotions, he can't even help but give a closed mouthed smile, even if he's still looking down at his phone, not meeting Louis' eyes.

"Guess it's about time that I tell you, then," Louis sighs, shaking his head forlornly as he makes a turn. Harry turns to look at him. "I only put up with you for your cooking, babe."

"Whatever. Have fun with your right hand for the rest of the holiday," Harry sighs dramatically. He might as well have flipped his hair.

Louis does laugh at his comeback, though, even leaning over to give him a quick peck at a red light.

 

They get to Anne's right on time, Gemma of course arriving there earlier, her taking great pride in that.

They eat the amazing meal prepared by Anne, even with various types of pies for desert. Although, the real party doesn't begin till later that night when the game of Scrabble goes down. Louis isn't typically one for games, but he does play Scrabble with Harry's family. Harry loves it, as well, even if he does use names in the game, which Louis' pretty sure you're not allowed to do, but everyone seems to go along with it, not being able to resist Harry, always being the baby of the family.

Louis has his hand on Harry's thigh throughout the entire game, squeezing when he puts down a clever word.

They head off to bed after exchanging gifts. Anne is incredibly happy with the Burberry coat they got her, and Gemma with the pretty necklace that Harry picked out. Harry and Louis have their own gift exchange before bed that night, them always preferring to do it in private.

It's when their both sat on the bed in Harry's childhood bedroom, Louis in just his trackies and Harry only in his tiny candy cane patterned panties and a simple white t-shirt, that they share with each other. Harry's sat in Louis' lap, bearing a medium sized box. Louis hands him his tiny wrapped box first, though, pressuring Harry to open before him.

Harry unwraps it slowly, not only wanting to savor the moment, but the impatient look on Louis' face. Harry rolls his eyes before pressing a quick kiss to Louis' cheek. "Calm down, there. We can't have you bursting an artery," he jokes.

Louis squeezes his hips, urging him to continue. A small box is revealed, about the size of a hand. "I can already tell this is gonna outdo mine," Harry laughs before opening the lid.

Harry can't help but gasp when he sees it, even covering his mouth with his hand. It's a lovely silver bracelet, a subtle single heart-shaped diamond engraved on it. Louis knows that Harry's a crier, and he thinks he sees his eyes getting glassier and he didn't even take out the bracelet yet.

"Take it out and look at the inside, love," Louis smiles at him encouragingly. Harry glances at him before doing as he said, handling the silver carefully. Along the inside of the bracelet, right behind where the heart is, it reads a simple  _HL._

Harry lets out a wet laugh. He doesn't even know  _why_ he does it. Probably because he just feels so happy and that it's such a simple, yet meaningful gift that is so _them_ that makes it that much more special.

"Fuck you." Harry shakes his head, scooting down on Louis lap to wrap his body around him more, hugging him tight. He's probably getting Louis' neck damp with tears, but they'll worry about that later.

"Do you like it?" Louis asks, hopeful. He takes Harry's face between his hands, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

"Of course I do! It's beautiful, even if it does make my gift look like shit."

Louis smiles, leans in for a kiss, sweet and slow.

"Put it on me, please," Harry hands it to Louis, bearing his wrist.

Louis places a kiss to Harry's pulse point before attacheing the bracelet around his wrist. "There," Louis grins. "Looks beautiful on you."

Harry wraps his hands back around Louis, putting his face back into his neck, leaves a kiss there. "Love you so much. That was, like, probably the cutest thing ever."

Louis laughs at Harry's choice of words, but kisses his hair nonetheless. "Glad you like it, baby. Merry Christmas."

Harry kisses him once more before handing him his present. "Here's my sorry excuse of a gift. I apologize in advance, but in my defense, you're really fucking hard to shop for." Louis laughs, opens the box (way quicker than Harry, may he add) to an envelope. And of course Harry would wrap an  _envelope_ in a  _box_.

"Already better than mine," Louis winks, referring to Harry's ideas of wrapping.

"Go on," Harry pushes at his arm.

Louis rips open the envelope to a letter, him already being able to tell Harry's handwriting. (They've written so many songs together sometimes it gets mixed up as his own).

"What's this, hm?"

"Just read it," Harry bites his lip.

It reads;

_Dear Lou,_

_Merry Christmas!!! Right now I'm probably crying over whatever gift you got me, and if I'm not now, then I'm definitely about to._

_You're easy to shop for when it comes to clothes, but I'm not the type of person to get their spouse ANOTHER Adidas jumper, so I guess this is the next best thing._

_I know, that with our lives, we could probably go almost anywhere we want, but timing has always made it difficult. And where's the one place you've always wanted to go, but we've never had the time off? It was Dubai, wasn't if? Because if not, I just wasted an extreme amount of money, and this would also be very embarrassing, so I hope you're smiling by this time or else I probably royally fucked up my gift idea, but sex on the beach doesn't sound too shabby, right? And I'm not even talking about the drink. ;)_

_I love youuu!! xx_

_H_

Louis looks up at him, shaking his head, but fondly. "Before you piss yourself, it is Dubai that I've always wanted to go to, yes."

"Oh, thank fuck," Harry breathes.

"Also, Harry Edward soon-to-be Tomlinson," Louis pulls him closer so Harry's laying on top of him, Harry grinning wide at the name, "did you just plan us a romantic, spouses vacation all in secret for my Christmas present?"

Harry blushes slightly, kisses Louis' nose. "And birthday present."

"I thought that Adidas jumper was my birthday present."

_"No,_ your birthday present was when I choked on your cock and made you pancakes after," Harry points out, snuggling closer into Louis' neck.

"Mm," Louis thinks back on the delicious memory. "Don't know which was better; you choking on my cock or the pancakes."

Harry laughs, Louis feels it against his neck. He brings his hands down from Harry's waist to his bum, hiking him up more so that his bum rests over Louis' crotch, a solid pressure.

"Hmm," Harry hums when Louis squeezes his hands around Harry's bum, just kind of resting there.

Louis kisses his ear. "Thank you," Louis says, still not believing Harry planned all this for him.

"It's kinda for me though, too, you know? I still feel a little selfish about it," Harry admits, frowning against Louis' chest.

"It's not selfish if I want you there." Louis moves a hand to Harry's hair. "There's no one else I rather have come with me, you know that."

Louis feels his smile reappear, hearing Harry yawn. "Go to sleep, love."

Harry wiggles around, getting comfortable on top of Louis. "Mm, Merry Christmas, Lou."

"Merry Christmas, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> ig: hlessed  
> twitter: hltwink


End file.
